Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a liquid crystal display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a liquid crystal display device capable of improving convenience of a user.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device may include a backlight unit generating light and a liquid crystal display panel controlling the light. The liquid crystal display panel may include an array substrate, an opposing substrate and a liquid crystal layer therebetween. The array substrate may include a plurality of pixel electrodes. The liquid crystal display device may further include an image driving part to apply a voltage to the pixel electrodes. The image driving part may drive the liquid crystal display panel to display an image thereon. An electric field formed by the voltage may adjust an alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal display device may further include a receiving container. The receiving container may receive the backlight unit and the liquid crystal display panel. The receiving container may include a mold frame and a chassis. The mold frame may receive the backlight unit. The chassis may fix the liquid crystal display panel. A portion of the chassis may be exposed externally.
Research and development have been conducted to display a high-definition large image or to improve convenience of a user. For example, the liquid crystal display device may implement a large screen of which a bezel is rarely recognized by a viewer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.